Kronika poetycko sledcza
by thingrodiel
Summary: O tym, jak Luna Lovegood swego spisu rzeczy szukala.


**KRONIKA POETYCKO-ŚLEDCZA, CZYLI O TYM JAK LUNA LOVEGOOD SWEGO SPISU RZECZY SZUKAŁA**

_O, ukochany Rodrygo! __  
__Twe oczy w kolorze…_

Co się rymuje z „Rodrygo"?  
Luna possała przez chwilę końcówkę pióra umaczaną w atramencie.  
Indygo!

_Twe oczy w kolorze indygo __  
__Rozpalają…_

Właściwie to jaki to jest kolor – indygo? Hmm… Hmm… Luna postanowiła później to sprawdzić. W tej bowiem chwili miała zamiar napisać wiersz i nie chciała, by wena jej uciekła z tak głupiego powodu jak kolor indygo. Założyła więc, że niebieski.

_Rozpalają me serce, __  
__O, tak, kocham cię wielce! __  
__Ma namiętność… _

_Ma namiętność…_

Luna skreśliła ostatnią linijkę. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić z namiętnością.

_Miłości swej nie mogę schować, __  
__Gdyż jest jak sklątka tylnowybuchowa._

Ponownie skreśliła ostatnią linijkę. Nie, nie, jest dobrze! Napisała ją ponownie. Znowu possała końcówkę pióra. Atrament odznaczył się już na ustach, zębach i języku. Ale Luna Lovegood, która zamierzała zostać wybitną czarownicą – poetką, nie zwracała uwagi na tak przyziemne sprawy! Nic to! Pył, miernota! Zejdzie samo! Poezja ponad wszystko! Tak, tak…  
Spojrzała na pergamin. Wena na paluszkach wymknęła się z pokoju i cichutko zamknęła drzwi. Luna nie skończy już dziś wiersza.  
Schowała pergamin do szafy i wpisała go na listę – przyda się pod koniec roku, kiedy jacyś dowcipnisie schowają jej rzeczy. Miała jednak cichą nadzieję, że akurat wiersz nie stanie się ich ofiarą. Niedokończone dzieło nie powinno zostać ujawnione przed publikacją. Szczególnie, że chciała wszystkich zaskoczyć. Ha! Poznacie, psy niewierne, Lunę Lovegood! Odechce wam się Pomyluny, kiedy „Żongler" ogłosi wyniki konkursu na poważną czarodziejską poezję!  
Oczami wyobraźni już widziała siebie jako triumfatorkę, przechadzającą się między zadziwionymi uczniami Hogwartu. Mmm, przyjemne uczucie! Ponownie wygrzebała pergamin z wierszem.

_Za dnia nie śpię i nie jem __  
__Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś gejem_

Przyjrzała się dziełu krytycznie i, zadowolona z efektu, znowu schowała go do szafy. Ziewnęła bardzo szeroko i podreptała do łóżka. Jutro kolejny dzień nauki i Bóg wie czego jeszcze.

O poranku panna Lovegood przeklęła w duchu wczesne wstawanie i życzyła genialnemu wynalazcy budzików męczeńskiej śmierci na stosie. Nakryła głowę kołdrą („jeszcze pięć minut!") i ponownie zapadła w sen. Z marzeń o pięknym Rodrygo o aparycji dziwnie przypominającej Pottera wyrwało ją brutalne szarpanie. Luna wyjrzała spod cieplutkiej kołderki gotowa bluznąć epitetami w osobę szarpiącą, ale nie zdążyła. Ciemnowłosa krukonka, niejaka Bellypain, zasypała ją potokiem słów:  
- Słuchaj, na stoliku jest jakaś kartka, zaadresowana do ciebie, wstań, ruszże się, dziewczyno, to wygląda na coś pilnego, nie koperta, więc nie list, pomyślałam sobie, że pewnie będziesz chciała to przeczytać przed śniadaniem, ale jeśli nie wstaniesz, to nawet na śniadanie nie zdążysz, więc lepiej… - dalej Luna słyszała już tylko coś w guście „bla, bla, bla".   
Postawiona przed wyborem: wstać lub zostać zagadaną na śmierć, Pomyluna wybrała pierwszą opcję i podniosła się z łóżka. Bellypain uciszyła się jak nożem uciął i popędziła w stronę wyjścia, a za nią pobiegły pozostałe dwie dziewczyny, które zajmowały sypialnię. Luna została sama. Cisza. Spokój. Błogość.  
Na stole leżała kartka. Nagłówek głosił „Do pani Luny Lovegood", a pod spodem wierszydło napisane, jakby autor miał problem z utrzymaniem pióra.

_Umiłowana Luno, __  
__Żal, by cię szukanie ominęło __  
__Zgaduj teraz gładko __  
__Co tym razem ci zginęło. __  
__A gdy już ustalisz swą stratę przeklętą __  
__Znajdziesz wskazówkę pod własną kołderką. __  
__Rodrygo_

Luna jęknęła głośno. Owszem, była przyzwyczajona do ciągłego chowania jej rzeczy, ale podpis „Rodrygo" sugerował, że autor wierszyka czytał jej dzieło. A może to właśnie o jej poemat chodziło?!  
- O, nieeeee!!!  
Ze zdziwieniem jednak, po zaglądnięciu do szafki, stwierdziła, że wiersz był na swoim miejscu. Widocznie został przeczytany, ale nie ukradziony. Ufff…   
Nie namyślając się zatem więcej rzuciła się do swojego łóżka i przetrzepała kołdrę. Jest kolejny mały zwój pergaminu! I te roztrzęsione, pajęcze literki…

_Tak więc tym razem, by dowcip był srogi, __  
__Mistrz ceremonii dorysował twemu spisowi nogi. __  
__Następną zaś wskazówkę skrył w chłodzie i mroku __  
__By Mistrz Eliksirów mógł mieć go na oku. __  
__Rodrygo_

Panna Lovegood chyba pierwszy raz w życiu ucieszyła się, że zaraz po śniadaniu są eliksiry.

Severus Snape był w podłym nastroju. Nic w tym dziwnego – zły humor był niejako wpisany w osobowość nauczyciela. Zawsze się znalazł jakiś powód, tym razem był to stosik sprawdzianów na jego biurku. Machnął niedbale w ich kierunku różdżką i pergaminy same z cichym szelestem trafiły do swoich właścicieli. Został tylko jeden. Jedyny. Luna przełknęła ślinę. Tylko ona nie dostała swojej pracy.  
- Panna Luna Lovegood – syknął Snape. – Doradzam ograniczenie kącika poezji do własnego podwórka, proszę niczego nie wypisywać na sprawdzianach. Profesor Flitwick tego chyba nie popiera? – oddał jej pergamin – Ravenclaw traci dwadzieścia punktów, mam nadzieję, że to ostudzi pani wenę – powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem po czym rozpoczął zwyczajową lekcję.  
Luna zerknęła na swój sprawdzian. Zadowalający. Przynajmniej nie dał jej O za tę poezję…  
Zaraz! Jaką poezję?! Przyjrzała się pergaminowi – niczego na nim nie było oprócz niezbyt pełnego spisu składników antidotum. Obróciła go na drugą stronę. No i zobaczyła ową poezję.

_Jestem chochlikiem bardzo przewrotnym __  
__Niezwykle sprytnym i bardzo obrotnym __  
__Kolejną wskazówkę umieściłem w klasie __  
__Gdzie ludzi w zwierzęta zamieniać da się. __  
__Rodrygo_

Profesor McGonagall przechadzała się między ławkami z surową miną. Pilnowała, aby każdy wykonał swoje zadanie należycie. Ćwiczenie polegało na zamianie żaby w pióro, cała zaś sztuka poległa na tym, by pióro nie było zielone.  
Luna bez zainteresowania machnęła różdżką, zaklęcie trafiło w kałamarz, który obrósł wściekle różowymi włoskami. Dziewczyna nie zwróciła na to uwagi, ponieważ rozglądała się właśnie uważnie po sali za jakąś wskazówką. Potrzebny był jej ten spis. Już zauważyła, że kilka rzeczy jej zniknęło, a nie pamiętała całej zawartości kufra, więc także mogło być tego znacznie więcej.  
Zastanawiała się właśnie, jak długo jeszcze potrwa lekcja transmutacji i ze zniecierpliwieniem zwróciła oczy ku sufitowi. Zamrugała. Nie, to nie był zwid. Na suficie było coś napisane, wielkimi literami. Niestety w tej pozycji widziała tekst do góry nogami. Przekręciła się więc, by móc przeczytać tekst.  
Mrużąc oczy odczytała co następuje:

_Tak, jestem podły, wiem o tym dobrze, __  
__Niech więc ta wiadomość do ciebie dotrze: __  
__Należy ci się odpoczynku chwilka __  
__Następną wskazówkę otrzymasz za dni kilka. __  
__Rodrygo_

McGonagall ze zdumieniem zobaczyła, że w przedostatnim rzędzie dziewczyna nazwiskiem Luna Lovegood z zapamiętaniem tłucze głową w ławkę. Podeszła do niej szybkim krokiem i oświadczyła cierpko:  
- Panno Lovegood, zanim do reszty wytłucze pani wszystkie swoje szare komórki proszę transmutować tę żabę w pióro. I lepiej, żeby nie skakało!  
Luna ze znudzeniem machnęła różdżką w kierunku zestresowanej żaby.  
- Brawo – skomentowała kwaśno nauczycielka transmutacji. – Nie tylko skacze, ale do tego jeszcze kumka!

W czasie przerwy na posiłek Luna sennie wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali. Opadła na ławkę jak zahipnotyzowana i utkwiła oczy w stole Gryffindoru. A konkretnie w Harrym Potterze, który smętnie grzebał łyżką w czymś, co prawdopodobnie kiedyś było kawałkiem szarlotki. Luna nie przejmowała się takimi drobiazgami jak to, że bezczelnie komuś się przygląda. Nie interesowało jej również jeśli ktoś nachalnie wlepiał w nią oczy. Wzruszyła ramionami – nie każdego dnia mogą podziwiać kogoś, kto w koka wpiął pawie pióra.  
Potter poruszył się, wydobył z torby kawałek pergaminu i zaczął go zapisywać, wysuwając końcówkę różowego („jakie to słodkie!") języka spomiędzy zębów. Wrażliwe serce Luny zabiło mocniej. Może to on? Przez chwilę rozkoszowała się myślą, że to właśnie Harry może okazać się tajemniczym Rodrygo, który układał dla niej wiersze i bawił się z nią w ponętną gierkę. Logika roztrzaskała się o ścianę, popiskując jakieś brednie o braku możliwości dostania się męskiego Gryfona do żeńskiego dormitorium Krukonek. Luna wbijała rozmarzone oczy w Harry'ego Pottera, bohatera świata czarodziejskiego, niczym gekon w muchę. Dostrzegła jak figlarnie nieposłuszne ma włosy, jak uroczo blizna przecina jego gładkie czoło, jak nonszalancko okulary zsuwają mu się na czubek nosa…  
Kątem oka złowiła wizerunek Draco Malfoya, który z równym zapamiętaniem pisał coś po swoim małym zwoju pergaminu. A może to on jest tajemniczym Rodrygo? Luna potrząsnęła głową. Nie ta klasa! Ponownie wlepiła wzrok w Pottera. Widok zasłoniła jej Cho Chang. Zasiadła naprzeciw niej, wyraźnie udając, że nie widzi, iż przeszkadza Lunie obserwować złotego chłopca Gryffindoru. Po prostu władowała się w horyzont, jak ta wielkopańska krowa, wyjęła z torby… pergamin i zaczęła coś na nim pisać. Nie! Jeśli ona robi jej kawał i okaże się Rodrygo, to się dowie, czym jest krwawa zemsta!  
Obok Luny siedziała ta cała Bellypain. I też pisała! Pomyluna zerkneła do jej pergaminu. Lekcje! Wszyscy odrabiają lekcje! Ale dlaczego tutaj? Dlaczego nie w dormitoriach? Doszła do wniosku, że najwyraźniej brakuje im czasu. Albo są przesadnie ambitni. Albo szpanują przed nauczycielami, jacy to oni wszyscy są pilni. Albo… Potrząsnęła głową. Nie warto się nad tym zastanawiać, są ciekawsze rzeczy. Usilnie myślała nad możliwymi współrzędnymi jej spisu rzeczy. I, na Merlina-który-dawno-gryzie-ziemię, gdzie znajdzie nową wskazówkę?! Miała nadzieję, że tym razem nie na jakimś sprawdzianie, a już na pewno nie u Snape'a, bo kpiny w wykonaniu tego człowieka raniły jej serce i duszę, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyły poezji.  
Odsunęła posiłek najdalej jak się dało i wyciągnęła „Żonglera". Zajrzała na ostatnią stronę, gdzie przypominano, że termin konkursu mija za tydzień (trzeba się pospieszyć z pisaniem!), po czym otworzyła gazetę na drugiej stronie. Oczy złowiły interesujący temat i Luna bez reszty utonęła w wybranym artykule. Mercedes Bellypain rzuciła okiem na to, co czyta Pomyluna i pokręciła głową, wznosząc oczy ku czarodziejskiemu sufitowi w Wielkiej Sali. „Sześcionożny człowiek – czy naprawdę istnieje?" – ludzie, kto takie bzdury wypisuje?!

- TO TYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hermiona Granger usłyszała jakiś wrzask za plecami. Niczego nieświadoma obróciła się w kierunku, skąd dochodził głos. To była Luna Lovegood. Wściekła. Szła energicznym krokiem w kierunku największego kujona od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw. Ręce wyciągnęła do przodu i rozcapierzyła palce niczym zombie w naprawdę kiepskim horrorze. Pawie pióra w jej włosach podskakiwały jak lwia grzywa. Hermiona pomyślała, że pewnie tak się czuje owad uwięziony w sieci, patrzący na zbliżającego się do niego wygłodniałego pająka.  
Gryfonka uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia.  
- Luna?  
- To tyyyyy!!!!!! – wycharczała właścicielka pawich piór.  
- Luna, o co ci chodzi?  
- To ty! Ty! Tylko ty! Robisz sobie ze mnie jaja!!!  
- Słucham? – oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Nie udawaj niewiniątka! – krzyknęła Luna nie bacząc, że społeczność uczniowska przygląda im się z niezdrowym zainteresowaniem.  
- Ale… Luna… Ty… Znaczy się… Ale o co chodzi?!  
- Zaraz ci powiem, o co chodzi!  
Pomyluna z całej siły złapała Hermionę za kołnierz i pociągnęła szamoczącą się dziewczynę w stronę wyjścia.  
- Wiesz, że to nieładnie drwić z ludzkich marzeń?  
- Wiesz, że to nieładnie oskarżać i nie wyjaśnić, o co się oskarża?  
- O te wierszyki! O mojego Rodrygo!!!  
- Jakiego znowu Rodrygo?!  
I Luna wyjaśniła.

_Bardzo długo się zastanawiała nad ostatnim wierszykiem tajemniczego Rodrygo. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego postanowił zrobić kilkudniową przerwę, przecież to jasne, że nie chodziło mu o zrobienie przerwy Lunie. Wcale nie była zmęczona. Po prostu chciała odzyskać jak najszybciej spis! Pomyślała zatem o wszystkich ludziach, którzy z jakiegoś powodu mogliby odłożyć igranie z jej cierpliwością. Ostatnio piąty rok miał mnóstwo nauki… Hmm… Nawał nauki to dobry pretekst, żeby odłożyć wszystko inne. No a kto się najwięcej uczy z całej szkoły? __  
__Ona! Ta kudłata wiedźma! Hermiona Wiem-Wszystko Granger!!!_

- Cóż, Luna… Owszem, mam dużo nauki, ale naprawdę nie mam pojęcia o żadnym Rodrygo!  
- Nie wierzę ci!  
Pociągnęła Hermionę w stronę lochów Snape'a.  
- Ej, co chcesz zrobić? – zapytała zdziwiona Hermiona.  
- Gwizdnąć temu Przerośniętemu Nietoperzowi Veritaserum. I wtedy sobie z tobą pogadam!  
- Snape nie da ci veritase....aaaaaa, to boli!!! – krzyknęła panna Granger, kiedy wściekła Luna pociągnęła ją za włosy.  
- Słuchaj ze zrozumieniem, Grangerrrrrr... – warknęła Luna. – Gwizdnąć. To znaczy, że sobie wezmę nawet o to nie pytając.  
- Wiesz, że to kradzież?  
- Eee tam, przecież nie wezmę mu wszystkiego!  
Dziewczyny wpadły do klasy eliksirów jak burza, Luna bez mrugnięcia okiem skierowała się do zaplecza. Oczywiście wciąż ciągnęła za sobą Hermionę. Nagle Luna obejrzała się za siebie. Panna Granger patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na coś, co znajdowało się za panną Lovegood i usiłowała powstrzymać ją przed dalszym szarżowaniem.

- Jeśli się okaże, że to nie ty, to ładnie przeproszę – mruknęła i ponownie zwróciła się w stronę drzwi do 'kantorka'. Jej twarz zatonęła w czymś czarnym, materiałowym i pozbawionym zapachu. Odbiła się jak piłka i wylądowała na podłodze na czterech literach. Spojrzała w górę a jej oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe niż zwykle.  
- O Boże… - jęknęła, patrząc wprost na wściekłego Snape'a.  
- Bez przesady, panno Lovegood, wystarczy „Profesorze" – prychnął Snape. – Mogę wiedzieć, co wy tu robicie?  
- My? Eeee… Stoimy! – bąknęła Luna.   
Snape pochylił się nad Luną i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, przybijając ją wzrokiem do podłogi.  
- Póki co, to pani leży, panno Lovegood. Ravenclaw traci pięć punktów… - Hermiona przesunęła się w stronę wyjścia. Snape nie patrząc w jej kierunku warknął. – A Gryffindor dziesięć, za próbę ucieczki z miejsca przestępstwa! A teraz zmiatajcie mi stąd!   
Dziewczyny pospiesznie opuściły klasę.

- Luna, posłuchaj, ja naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi! Możesz mi jakoś opowiedzieć o tym twoim… jak-mu-tam-było?  
- Rodrygo – mruknęła Pomyluna i rozmarzyła się na chwilę.  
Obie kucnęły pod ścianą w jednym z licznych korytarzy. Było chłodno, ale całkiem przyjemnie.  
- Straciłam swój spis rzeczy – powiedziała w końcu Krukonka. Hermiona zerknęła na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
- Swój co?  
- Spis rzeczy. Zawsze taki mam, bo mi ktoś ciągle coś chowa. A teraz jakiś złośliwiec zarąbał mi właśnie spis. I pisze mi wierszyki. Czekam, aż mu się znudzi, może mi po prostu powie, gdzie to jest.  
- Hmm… A pomyślałaś nad tym, żeby go poszukać? Jak będziesz czekać na wierszyki, to się zestarzejesz, a spisu rzeczy nie odzyskasz. Ewentualnie machnij na drania ręką i zrób sobie nowy.  
Luna sennie zerknęła na Hermionę.  
- Nowy?  
Hermiona potarła czoło i pozostawiła to bez komentarza. Że też Luna sama na to nie wpadła! Po prostu wstała i odeszła, zostawiając Pomylunę z miną, jakby doznała objawienia.

O poranku Luna dowiedziała się, czym dokładnie jest _deja vu_. Obudziło ją szarpanie i potok słów Bellypain.  
- Dobra, dobra! Tak, wiem, liścik, tak, to na pewno ważne, już wstaję, okej! – mamrotała do Mercedes.   
Podniosła się z łóżka, podrapała po brzuchu. Nie czesząc włosów zawiązała sobie na czubku głowy wielką, różową kokardę i dopiero wtedy podeszła do stolika z pozostawionym na nim pergaminem. Jej nowy spis gdzieś zniknął. Rozejrzała się. Nie, nigdzie nie spadł, po prostu go nie było. Sięgnęła po pergamin, rozwinęła go, po czym krzyknęła:  
- O nie!  
I padła sztywno na podłogę jakby trafiło ją zaklęcie _Petrificus Totalus_. Pergamin spadł na podłogę obok niej.

_Oszukujesz, nieładnie, robisz spis nowy. __  
__Ale twój Rodrygo i na to był gotowy. __  
__Nowy spis zniszczył. Masz starego szukać! __  
__Pamiętaj! Rodrygo nie da się oszukać! __  
__Po nową wskazówkę idź teraz śmiało __  
__Gdyż wiosna nadeszła i wszystko pozakwitało __  
__Zaś Dobijająca Jak Upał w książki patrzeć każe, __  
__Lecz choćby nie wiem co, twej wskazówki nie zmaże __  
__Nie daj jednak jej zabrać, zanim nie przeczytasz! __  
__A potem zniszcz ją prędko, nim Ona cię schwyta! __  
__Rodrygo_

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią… Heh, dobre sobie! Luna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jeśli to jest obrona, to niech Bóg, Allah czy kto tam w górze siedzi dopilnuje, żeby i atak wyglądał podobnie. Usiłowała się nie roześmiać na samą myśl o Śmierciojadach siadających w ławkach i z książkami w rękach. Istny terror!  
Uczniowie zapełnili ławki jak bakalie dobry keks. Żadne miejsce nie było puste – nikt nie odważyłby się narazić Dolores Umbridge. Oczywiście różdżki były pochowane. Może niekoniecznie do torby, jak to sobie życzyła „nauczycielka" (cały Ravenclaw już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że osoba Wielkiego Inkwizytora to uwłaczenie czci kompetentnych pedagogów), ale jednak nie na wierzchu. Co niecierpliwsi trzymali swoje różdżki w rękawach i ukradkiem obracali w palcach magiczne drewno. Luna swoją różdżkę trzymała za uchem. Korzystała z opinii osoby tak roztargnionej, ze nawet ta paskudna ropucha już się nie czepiała.  
Uczniowie Ravenclawu wertowali podręczniki tak pilnie, jakby mieli do czynienia z cudem literatury. Luna ukradkiem wyciągnęła pergamin z wierszykiem i zaczęła analizować poszczególne wersy drugiej części zagadki. W zamyśleniu podrapała się po nosie.

_Zaś Dobijająca Jak Upał w książki patrzeć każe, __  
__Lecz choćby nie wiem co, twej wskazówki nie zmaże_

Dobijająca Jak Upał? Może chodziło o pogodę? Zerknęła za okno. Po pierwsze pogoda była całkiem przyjemna, niezbyt ciepło, ale słońce coraz odważniej wyglądało zza chmur. Po drugie _pogoda dobijająca jak upał _brzmiało bez sensu. Po trzecie zaś… Czemu Rodrygo napisał to z wielkiej litery? Dobijająca Jak Upał… Dobijająca Jak Upał… D… J… U… Luna sprawdziła, czy profesor Umbridge nie przygląda jej się i czy znowu nie zechce sprawdzić, czy panna Lovegood przeczytała zadany rozdział. DJU!!! Dolores Jane Umbridge!!!  
Prawie krzyknęła z radości, ale w porę zatkała sobie w usta i udała atak kaszlu. Marnie, ale wystarczyło, by Umbridge jedynie zerknęła na nią swoimi żabimi oczami i nie poświęciła jej większej uwagi. Pomyluna obejrzała sufit. Nie było tam żadnego wierszyka. Przyjrzała się jeszcze raz wersom.

_Zaś Dobijająca Jak Upał w książki patrzeć każe, __  
__Lecz choćby nie wiem co, twej wskazówki nie zmaże_

Czyli wskazówka jest w książce. Potrząsnęła nią, ale żaden pergamin nie wyleciał. Więc zaczęła przeglądać podręcznik, kartka po kartce.  
No i jest. W drugim rozdziale zabazgrane zostały wskazówki o bezpieczeństwie przechowywania różdżki w czasie zagrożenia śmiercią.

_O, moja droga, szlabanów nadszedł czas, __  
__Przed zmywaniem ławek nic nie powstrzyma nas. __  
__Postaraj się szybko o godzinkę w lochach, __  
__Inaczej wskazówka będzie za tobą szlochać. __  
__Twój Rodrygo_

Szlaban w lochach. U Snape'a. Wzruszyła ramionami. Phew! Wystarczy wysadzić kociołek w powietrze i wyląduje w kozie jeszcze dziś wieczorem. Niestety szlaban u Snape'a był ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę.

Panna Lovegood najchętniej rzuciłaby jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem w stronę Lee Jordana. Jej plan złapania szlabanu nie wypalił. A dlaczego? Wszystko przez tego przeklętego Gryfona!!!  
Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Lee chyłkiem przemknął między stołami, zbliżył się do stołu nauczycieli niby to podziwiając powieszone na ścianach gobeliny. Mistrza Eliksirów jeszcze nie było, więc miał szansę… kiedy żaden z nauczycieli nie patrzył szybko wrzucił do kielicha Snape'a proszek i natychmiast cofnął rękę.   
- Eeeej! Jordan! Co ty robisz?! – wrzasnął jakiś Ślizgon, bodajże Moon.  
Uwaga nauczycieli skupiła się na Lee'm.  
- Jordan? – zapytała McGonagall, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.  
- Tak, pani profesor? – Lee przybrał minę niewiniątka i spojrzał na surową nauczycielkę maślanymi oczkami.   
- Co ty tutaj robisz?  
- Podziwiam gobeliny – bąknął niewyraźnie i zaczął nogą „wiecić dziurę" w podłodze.  
- Ja ci dam gobeliny… Zmiataj do swojego stołu!  
W tej chwili wszedł Snape i Jordan czmychnął szybciej, niż gdyby go goniło stado wygłodniałych testrali. Mistrz Eliksirów spokojnie łyknął swojego napoju, jego oczy zwęziły się, ale nic nie zrobił. Ku uciesze Jordana proszek zadziałał natychmiast.  
Godzinę później, kiedy nadeszła pora eliksirów czwartego roku Krukonów i Puchonów Pomyluna miała rzadką okazję zaobserwować wrednego przerośniętego nietoperza w zgoła dziwnym nastroju. Nie, nie uśmiechał się, tego nie przeżyłby żaden uczeń. Ale był… sztywny, spokojny, gdyby do Snape'a pasowało słowo „zrelaksowany" zapewne panna Lovegood by go użyła do opisu człowieka, którego miała przed sobą. Wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się lekcją.  
Nawet nieźle jej szło. Co prawda eliksir miał mieć pastelowy, a nie landrynkowy odcień różu, ale mieściła się w granicach dopuszczalnego błędu. Szkoda jej było psuć to małe dzieło z dziedziny warzenia, ale nie było wyjścia. Z premedytacją zatem wrzuciła do swojego kociołka całe opakowanie zmielonych ogonów salamandry. Z myślą „To będzie bolało" zatkała uszy i schowała się pod stół.   
Huk wybuchu było słychać nawet na Błoniach i tylko dlatego, że ściany Hogwartu nie takie rzeczy znosiły, zamek ciągle stał na miejscu. Snape ze spokojem podszedł do stanowiska Luny.  
- Panno Lovegood, co to było?  
- Nie… nie wiem – mruknęła, z drżeniem serca oczekując sakramentalnego słowa „szlaban".  
- Minus dwadzieścia punktów, panno Lovegood. I proszę to posprzątać – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów i odszedł na swoje miejsce.  
Krukonom i Puchonom zgodnie opadły szczęki. Natomiast Luna zacisnęła swoją i usiłowała nie wybuchnąć jeszcze głośniej, niż jej nieszczęsny kociołek. Spokój Snape'a skojarzył jej się ze zwykłym stanem jej ojca. A to oznaczało tylko jedno - magiczny proszek na uspokojenie.  
„Ciekawe, czy jeżeli Jordan nagle dostanie kurzajek na całym ciele, to wystarczy" pomyślała mściwie i zabrała się za sprzątanie.

Uczucie zdziwienia to eufemizm wobec tego, co czuła dziewczyna, kiedy zobaczyła Irytka przykutego do ściany przy pomocy nitki. Nitki!!! Żeński (i jak najbardziej gryfoński) Prefekt z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami stanowił nieczęsty widok. Niemniej właśnie tak wyglądała Hermiona Granger.  
- Irytku? – wykrztusiła.   
Duch popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie, po czym prychnął i dumnie zadarł nos.  
- Irytku, kto ci to zrobił?  
Irytek ponownie prychnął, ale nie odezwał się. Po chwili przez korytarz tanecznym krokiem przedefilowała Luna w prochowym płaszczu, w kapeluszu i z fajką w zębach, nie zapaloną.  
- O, cześć Hermiooona – wymruczała sennie i podrapała się różdżką za uchem. Pojawiła się drobna iskierka i włosy dziewczyny podniosły się odrobinę.  
- Zastanawiam się, kto przyszpilił Irytka do ściany… Oraz jak to zrobił – panna Granger zmarszczyła brwi i wbiła wzrok w ducha.  
- Iryyyytek, jak się miewasz? – zapytała Luna i uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.  
- Wredna Lovegood! – syknął Irytek i zamilkł.  
Hermiona oderwała wzrok od ducha i wlepiła go w Lunę.  
- Luna?  
- No co? Wyglądam na kogoś tak głupiego, kto nie potrafiłby przymocować ducha do ściany?  
- Nie, tylko że… Dlaczego?  
- Bo nie chce oddać mojego spisu. I będzie tak wisiał, dopóki nie zdecyduje się mówić. Nic mu nie jest, to duch, nie da się zadać mu bólu. Poza tym nie jestem sadystką – mruknęła Pomyluna. Hermiona przypomniała sobie, jak Luna pociągnęła ją za włosy, ale wolała nie przypominać jej teraz o tym. – Jedyne, co teraz cierpi, to jego własne ego.  
- Skąd wiesz, że to on?  
- Och, to było nawet proste. Żałuję, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłam, ale byłam zbyt zdenerwowana.

_Dzień wcześniej. __  
__Luna zasiadła na łóżku i wyciągnęła wszystkie wierszyki, które zapobiegliwie zachowała. Przyjrzała się im uważnie. Podrapała się po nosie. __  
__To pisze ktoś, kto ma zamiłowanie do takiego wierszowania. Ktoś, kto zdołałby się przedostać do domu Ravenclaw. Czyli Krukoni. Ewentualnie profesor Flitwick… __  
__Mocno potarła nos. __  
__Żaden Krukon nie zna się na poezji – pomyślała Luna. – To zbyt subtelne. Krukoni kują mocno, ale poezją się nie zajmują, chyba że od wielkiego dzwonu. A wredny dowcip nie jest aż tak ważny. Flitwick odpada w przedbiegach, profesorowie nie mają czasu na takie głupstwa. __  
__Ha! Głupstwa! No tak, wobec powrotu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, niezwykle ważny dla Luny spis jest niczym wesz wobec testrala. __  
__Luna zachichotała na myśl o organizacji Hermiony. Ciekawe, ile osób już się w to włączyło? Sama miała ochotę poprosić o plakietkę, w końcu panna Granger walczy o ważną sprawę. Dobra, później zapyta o WESZ, najpierw śledztwo… __  
__Krukoni odpadają, Flitwick odpada… Kto inny mógłby wiedzieć, że co roku Lunie ktoś chowa rzeczy? Tak przynajmniej wywnioskowała z pierwszego wierszyka. __  
__No, owszem, Ślizgoni. Ale oni z kolei nie mogli się przedostać do dormitorium Ravenclaw bez hasła. A hasła nie znał nikt spoza kręgu Krukonów. __  
__Zachichotała. Może ktoś po prostu przełazi przez ściany? __  
__Zerwała się na równe nogi i wybiegła z dormitorium jak oparzona. Odprowadził ją zdziwiony wzrok Mercedes Bellypain. __  
__Jeśli przełazi przez ściany to jest duchem. A skoro jest duchem, to… nie widziała żadnego ducha kręcącego się po klasie eliksirów, zatem istnieje szansa, że ów duch nie wie, że Luna nie dostała szlabanu. Może założył, że ze szlabanem wszystko się udało i… i może tam teraz czeka? __  
__Biegiem rzuciła się w stronę lochów i wparowała do klasy niczym troll do składu porcelany. __  
__Duch odwrócił się w jej stronę zaskoczony. Pędzel w ręce, niepewna mina i rozpoczęty na ścianie nowy wierszyk… Luna przyłapała Irytka na gorącym uczynku. __  
__- ODDAWAJ SPIS! – ryknęła niczym lwica broniąca swych młodych. __  
__Irytek pomachał jej ręką, wyrzucił pędzel i odfrunął przez sufit. __  
__- Lovegood, ty to powypisywałaś? No to teraz to ładnie wyczyścisz – usłyszała syk za sobą. __  
__Zaklęła w duchu. Teraz, kiedy szlaban jej już nie był do niczego potrzebny Snape postanowił jej go wlepić. Że też Jordan nie dał mu większej dawki proszku! __  
__Zacisnęła zęby, poszła po szczotkę i zabrała się za czyszczenie. _

_Kilka dni później udając, ze gapi się w czerwoną książeczkę, zza winkla wycelowała w Irytka i posłała w jego kierunku zieloną nitkę. Duch ze zdziwienia tylko kwiknął, ale nic nie był w stanie zrobić. Został magicznie przytwierdzony do ściany._

- To jak? – Luna w przebraniu Sherlocka Holmesa skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i wpatrywała się w Irytka intensywnie. – Ten spis jest mi potrzebny, może jednak go oddasz?  
Hermiona wpatrywała się to w ducha to w Pomylunę i zastanawiała się, kto tu jest bardziej zwariowany.  
- Uwolnij mnie – warknął Irytek.  
Hermiona żałowała - chyba pierwszy raz w życiu - że nie ma tutaj Colina Creevey'a. Uwieczniłby tym swoim pstrykactwem niezwykły widok – wściekłość malującą się na obliczu zazwyczaj złośliwie uśmiechniętego Irytka.  
- Powiedz, gdzie jest spis – rzekła sennie Luna. – Bo inaczej nie będzie mi się chciało sprawdzić w książce, jak się uwalnia duchy.  
Hermiona wlepiła wzrok w Lunę. Książka z takimi zaklęciami? Czy to znaczy, że_ istniała _jakaś książka, o której panna Granger nie wie?!  
- Krwawy Baronie!!! – wrzasnął Irytek.  
Drugi duch pojawił się po chwili, jak zwykle z niezadowoloną miną.  
- Ona mnie więzi! – poskarżył się tonem nieszczęśliwego dziecka.  
Krwawy Baron przyjrzał się Lunie.  
- Uwolnij go – zażądał.  
- Niech odda spis – odparła Pomyluna.  
- Gdzie jest spis? – zapytał Baron Irytka. Nie interesowało go, co to za spis i dlaczego Luna go potrzebuje, zwyczajnie nie chciał się zajmować tą sprawą dłużej niż było to konieczne. Irytek oderwał go bowiem od pasjonującego zajęcia, jakim było sprawdzanie, czy Ślizgoni czytają księgi o odpowiedniej treści.  
- W schowku na miotły – bąknął niewyraźnie Irytek.  
Luna podreptała do wskazanego miejsca. Wróciła kwadrans później z pergaminem w ręce. Krwawy Baron wisiał w powietrzu niczym strażnik przed bramą.   
Pomyluna wyciągnęła z torby cieniutką książeczkę, otworzyła ją mniej więcej na środku i wycelowała różdżkę w stronę Irytka i wyszeptała zaklęcie. Nitka opadła, Irytek był wolny.  
- Jeszcze jedno – zastrzegła Pomyluna. – Dlaczego czytałeś mój wiersz?  
- Łiiiiii! – krzyknął rozradowany Irytek, ale uspokoił go Krwawy Baron.  
- Jaki wiersz? – zapytał złośliwy duch.  
- Jaki wiersz, jaki wiersz – przedrzeźniała go Luna. – Niby czemu podpisywałeś się „Rodrygo"?!  
Irytek wzruszył ramionami i odfrunął. Został tylko Krwawy Baron. Podleciał bliżej do Luny i Hermiony.  
- Chyba nie wydaje ci się, że Irytek to jego prawdziwe imię, co? – mruknął, patrząc z pogardą na obie dziewczyny.  
- On ma na imię Rodrygo? – wytrzeszczyła oczy Hermiona.  
- Każdy jakieś ma. A w czasach kiedy żył było to normalne miano. Żegnam!  
Krwawy Baron odfrunął w swoją stronę.  
- Luna? Czy mogłabym… czy… chciałabym przejrzeć tę książkę…  
Hermiona wskazała na czerwoną książeczkę, którą panna Lovegood trzymała w dłoniach. Luna podała ją bez słowa Grangerównie i pobiegła korytarzem.  
Hermiona zerknęła na okładkę i otworzyła usta. Dzień pełen niespodzianek, widocznie istniało wiele rzeczy, których mogła się jeszcze nauczyć. Książka pod tytułem „Sto sposobów na ducha – poradnik użytkownika" bezpiecznie znalazła się w torbie Pani Prefekt Gryffindoru.

KONIEC.

pragnę zauważyć, że nie jestem wrogiem homoseksualistów; tekst ten wyraża tylko nadzieję, że obiekt ewentualnych westchnień nie okaże się zwolennikiem chłopców, przekreślając tym samym marzenia o wspólnej przyszłości szanownej poetki

_/ Opowiadanie zawiera pewien błąd – na swej oficjalnej stronie J.K. Rowling byla uprzejma poinformowac Internautow, ze Irytek jest bytem, duchem chaosu i nigdy nie byl czlowiekiem. Niemniej najpierw powstalo to opowiadanie, a dopiero potem sie tej prawdy dowiedzialam. Nie szkodzi, nie wszystko musi byc perfekcyjne do ostatniej drzazgi ;)_


End file.
